1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to manipulation devices for selecting and/or moving electronic images on a graphical user interface. More particularly, the invention relates to a manipulation device for selecting and/or moving electronic images on an interactive whiteboard.
2. Background
An interactive whiteboard (IWB) is a large interactive display device that is operatively connected to a data acquisition/data processing device (i.e., a computer) and a projector. In a typical arrangement, a projector projects the desktop of the computer onto the interactive whiteboard's outer front surface such that users are able to control the computer using a finger or other device. The interactive whiteboard is typically mounted to a wall, and thus, is elevated a substantial distance above the surface of the floor.
Recently, interactive whiteboards have become very popular in educational institutions because they offer teachers an interactive means by which traditional school subjects can be made more appealing to students. In fact, it was expected that, by sometime last year, one in every seven classrooms in the world would have an interactive whiteboard installed therein. Interactive whiteboards are becoming commonplace not only in secondary schools, but also in primary schools.
While interactive whiteboards are very useful teaching devices, it is not always easy for users to manipulate objects on the display surface of the interactive whiteboard. This problem is particularly prevalent among the younger children in primary schools. Many of these children have great difficulty in moving objects across the interactive whiteboard display surface with their fingers. To compound the problem, many of the interactive whiteboards in primary school classrooms are mounted at a height on the wall that is not readily reachable by young children who typically have a small stature. Consequently, because it is difficult for young children to manipulate objects on the interactive whiteboard, their enjoyment of the potentially valuable learning experience offered by interactive whiteboards is greatly diminished. In addition, because the lessons being taught by teachers are being continually disrupted by the inability of the children to effectively utilize the interactive whiteboard, their enjoyment of activities being performed on these whiteboards is likewise decreased.
Therefore, what is needed is a device that facilitates the manipulation of objects on the display surface of an interactive whiteboard, and an interactive teaching system that employs the same. Such a device would greatly enhance the interactive learning experience facilitated by interactive whiteboard systems, thereby enabling students and their teachers to realize the substantial benefits offered thereby.